Nemesis
| obraz = | rasa = Rikō | urodziny = | wiek = ponad 2000 lat | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = ok. 300 cm | waga = ok. 275 kg | grupa krwi = | przynależność = Brak | poprzednia przynależność = członek rasy Rikō | zawód = Część mocy Adama Rzegnicowskiego | poprzedni zawód = kronikarz, mistrz zagadek skojarzeniowych | drużyna = | poprzednia drużyna = | partner = Adam Rzegnicowski | poprzedni partner = | bazy operacyjne = Świat Rikō, Soul Society, Świat Żywych | krewni = Nomemori (część mocy) Maiser (osobowość Nomemoriego) | edukacja = | umiejętności = Kontrola umysłów, modyfikacja dusz i ciał | shikai = | bankai = Yoroi Chakuyō shi Gaibu Memorī | resurrección = | fullbring = | debiuty w opowieściach = Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XIX }} Nemesis (ネメシス, Nemeshisu) jest ostatnim przedstawicielem rasy Rikō (履行, Wypełnienie) oraz współwinowajcą śmierci Adama Rzegnicowskiego. Przez Shinigami jest nazywany Pierwotnym Hollowem (オリジナルホロー; Orijinaruhorō). Wygląd Jest to postać mająca trzy metry wzrostu, cztery ramiona zakończone dwoma szponami, dwie nogi, długi ogon z kolcami. Jego głowa jest podłużna, gdzie na wierzchu są widoczne zielone wzorki w kształcie kwadratów, wokół twarzy są skierowane do paszczy wygięte kolce przypominające rogi. Na jednym z prawych ramion nie posiada jednego szpona. Jest w kolorze szarym z czarno-zielonymi elementami znajdującymi się po całym ciele.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXVI Według Jōshiro Ukitake jest Hollowem, który nie posiada typowej dla nich dziury.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XIX Według relacji Maisera, posiada twarz przypominającą pewną postać z ulubionego filmu science-fiction Adama.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXV Charakter Pomimo swojego przerażającego wyglądu jest uprzejmy, życzliwy oraz wyjaśnia wszystko krok po kroku. Czasami też pozwala na drobne uchybienia, ale trzyma się własnych słów i zdań. Nie daje się wyprowadzić z równowagi pomimo napiętego otoczenia. Nie lubi być porównywany do pozostałych "braci", gdyż uważa się za pierwszego, oryginalnego i najpotężniejszego Hollowa,Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXI ale później okazuje się, że należy do rasy, która stworzyła je. Historia Kiedyś należał do bardzo starej rasy zwanej Rikō, która występowała w kilku wymiarach oraz stworzyli Hollowów jako zwierzęta do towarzystwa. Któregoś dnia przybyła do nich inna humanoidalna rasa Supirittosamonā (スピリットサモナー, Duchowi Przywoływacze), z którymi mieli wojnę o Hollowy. Jego rasa przegrała i prawie wyginęła. Jednak w ostatnim akcie wszczepili w "Pustych" specjalny gen powodujący ich skupieniu na ludzi jako pożywienia, którzy czcili wrogą rasę. Z powodu malejącej ilości wiernych, grupa rozpadła się na Quincych i Shinigami, którzy pierwsi prawie wyginęli. Według Nemesisa, istnieją jeszcze trzy rodziny z czystej krwi Supirittosamonā w tym rodzina królewska.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXVII Według relacji Jōshiro Ukitake i Shunsuia Kyōraku, zapanował nad umysłem Pierwszego Zastępczego Shinigami - Ginjō Kūgo, który zabił grupę poszukującą go.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XVIII Później według relacji Maisera, był ścigany prawdopodobnie przez Shinigami a jego szpon był jedną z przyczyn śmierći Adama Rzegnicowskiego. Fabuła Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami Po raz pierwszy jest słyszany, kiedy Adam chciał pomóc Renjiemu Abaraiowi w noszeniu ciała Kūgo do Instytutu Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami. Później w trakcie walki Soha Akaike (Adama) z Hollowem Kurosakiego ratuje go przed śmiercią i bez problemów pokonuje go używając Zanpakutō. Stwierdza, że powinni się spotkać i powraca do realiów wcześniejszego starcia Polaka. Przed inwazją Vandenreich W trakcie treningu Bankai, Maiser - osobowość Nomemoriego stwierdza, że jest twórcą mocy drugiej formy miecza oraz jego dobrym przyjacielem. Kiedy Adam uzyskuje zgodę od Maisera na aktywację Bankai, pojawia się przed nim i odpowiada na pytanie związane z imieniem. Po przedstawieniu się Nemesis przedstawia swoją historię oraz o byciu ostatnim ze swojej rasy. Po wyczerpującej informacji o sobie, Nemesis zadaje zagadkę słowną uprawniającą Adama do uzyskania formy Bankai, ale ma na to tylko jedną próbę. Po zadaniu zagadki, która polega na dokończeniu zdania daje fory człowiekowi, ponieważ na początku zadał to w swoim rodowym języku. Kiedy słyszy odpowiedź, dopytuje się go, czy to jest ostateczna decyzja.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXVIII Mocno zaskoczony decyzją oświadcza, że Adam udzielił poprawną odpowiedź i stwierdza, że nikt nie zgadł tej "uzupełnianki" oraz dopytuje się o sposobie rozwiązania. Po chwili wyjaśnia wszystkie pozostałe umiejętności drugiej formy Zanpakutō i wyjawia jego nazwę.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXX Po chwili Nemesis wyjaśnia, jak dokładnie zginął Adam. Wieczorem w marcu spokojnie przyglądał się ludziom, ale nagle zostaje otoczony przez Shinigami. Po krótkiej konfrontacji niespodziewanie został zaatakowany w szpon przez jednego z nich i wyrwał jej Zanpakutō. Nieszczęśliwie obie rzeczy wpadają przez okno zabijając na miejscu chłopaka. Widząc to, Nemesis schował się w jego duszy bez możliwości powrotu. Dodał, że obok ciała Adama byli jasnowłosy mężczyzna w białym płaszczu oraz czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Okazuje się że to byli Jōshirō Ukitake i Rukia Kuchiki, której wymazano pamięć z tego wydarzenia. Przed zakończeniem rozmowy stwierdza, że Adam ma wyjątkowe zdolności i nie powinien ich tracić w głupi sposób.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXXI Po skończonej walce i rozpaczaniu nad umierającą Suì-Fēng, on wraz z Maiserem i Nomemorim mówią do chłopaka o jeszcze jednej formie uwolnienia Zanpakutō zwanej Senkai oraz o umiejętności, która przywróci do życia w zamian za żywot chłopaka. Po akceptacji Polaka, Nemesis żegna się śmiejąc się, że nigdy by nie przypuszczał o takim pożegnaniu.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epilog Moce i umiejętności *'Manipulacja umysłami:' Według Jōshirō Ukitake jest w stanie manipulować umysłami innych ludzi, w tym między innymi Ginjō Kūgo. *'Modyfikacja genetyczna:' Potrafi zmodyfikować genetycznie stworzenia tak jak kiedyś inni członkowie rasy Rikō. *'Część mocy Rzegnicowskiego:' Z niewiadomych przyczyn, jego obcięty szpon zranił Adama w Świecie Żywych w Polsce powodując zagnieżdżenie w chłopaku mocy. Jest twórcą oraz strażnikiem dostępu do drugiej formy Zanpakutō Adama. Stiwerdza również wraz z Maiserem i Nomemorim, że Adam jest niezwykłą osobą posiadającą trzecią formę uwolnienia Senkai. Ciekawostki *Pomimo, iż wygląda jak Hollow, to Maiser stwierdza, że nigdy o tym nie wspomniał w trakcie poznania przed poznaniem jego prawdziwej natury. *Wygląd i osobowość Nemesisa są zaczerpnięte z filmu "Obcy. Ósmy Pasażer Nostromo" oraz z gry League of Legends na bazie postaci Cho'Gatha. *Rasa Rikō dźwiękowo i słownie przypomina imię postaci Rico z serialu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru. *Zagadka słowna Nemesisa jest przetłumaczonym tytułem "I Love You... I'll Kill You" zespołu Enigma, ale Adam powiedział, że to "Wiek Rozłąki", która dotyczy piosenki "Age of Loneliness (Carly's Song)". Cytaty Odniesienia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni